Daily Portal
The daily portal is for playing on daily maps that reward evolution materials, gold, creature XP, shadows, and even fruits or building materials. Some allow only a fixed amount of runs per day. While others are open all day (but cost more meat, and are only open certain days of the week. ALL stages are open on Sunday. ALL stages have chances of dropping a gem on the map (about 1 in 2-3 maps). Mystic Dungeon (1 stage per day) Costs 10 meat Contains "10 floors" and you must beat them all, You choose which doors to go through, not much other information is given. A good tactic is opening a door, and seeing if its either for the same floor, or a mysterious cave, otherwise check the 2nd door. "Floor 8" is the last one, leaving a 1 door path to an empty floor 9 that ends the stage. Average run gives about 90-100k experience, 3x Grade 1-3 Shadows, 0-1,000 wood/stone, and sometimes a 1% fruit, or box for a consumable item. If anyone has tips, or extra information, please feel free to add it. (Why 3 doors at start, it makes no difference?) One nice trick to regenerate the health of all worriers is to skip all doors, and continuously klicking skip at the last door till all worriers have regenerated their health fully. Gold Mine (5 Stages per day) 10 meat per entry (50 per day if doing them all) Stage 4 is considered to be the most difficult, it is highly recommended to complete 5 after 4, don't get discouraged. Each stage has a chance for 0-2 gold pigs that sell for 25k each. Stage 4-5 only: sometimes a special winged pig worth 50-65k. Double on mega sale event. Average run of all stages is about 200k-250k+ total. Training Yard (5 Stages per day) 10 meat per entry (50 per day if doing them all) Gives experience for creatures. Stage 4/5 are really difficult for beginners. Shadow's Castle (5 Stages per day) 10 meat per entry (50 per day if doing them all) Obtain grade 1-3 shadows. Also figure you can get 100-150% extra xp from the shadows during the megafuse event + research. This method can be better than training yard, because you don't need to take a low level(s) in your army, however having to wait for a megafuse event + capture chance makes the XP rate a lot less steady. Open All Day Following is the schedule for stages that are open all day. One can unlock a day temporarily by paying 50 gems. Stage unlocks are local to YOUR timezone. Eggs/Toads/Oozies (3 stages all day) Eggs: Open Monday/Thursday/Sunday Toads: Open Tuesday/Friday/Sunday Oozies: Open Wednesday/Saturday/Sunday Easy stages. Normal/Heroic are for farming materials for early game evolutions (Grade 1-4) Normal drops up to 4 materials, while heroic/champion drop up to 5. Rare Evo (3 stages all day) Only open on Sundays, and costs 50 meat per run. Unlocks at level 30, extremely difficult, even with time turners. Recommend team with at least grade 4, if not 5. As this is required for a grade 8 warlord, you may need to use time turners, and maybe even a camera if trying to upgrade early. Map contains III+ only, mostly IV/Vs, but several elite VI/VIIs + usually easy boss. Also (white) eggs that spawn dragon can become a pain. Rare Oozies gives about 41k xp per run. 20k hp boss that reduces defense. Rare Eggs: 15k hp boss that aoes for 15 dmg per attack received.